It's Your Love
by stephaniew
Summary: One shot song fic for "It's Your Love" by Tim McGraw that popped into my head. B&B fluff! Enjoy!


**A/N**: Another little something that popped into my head while driving home. I always loved this song, and it picked up some new meaning when applied to B&B. And I just couldn't stand anything too heavy after last's night super emotional episode! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Neither the characters from Bones nor the song, "It's Your Love," by Tim McGraw (with Faith Hill) belong to me. Just borrowing them for the sake of my sanity!

* * *

Booth sat for a moment and stared at the woman sitting on the couch next to him. They'd just finished their usual meal of Thai food, it was a Friday night, they didn't have another case yet, and everything was right with the world.

"Booth?" Brennan asked, slightly puzzled but smiling, "Why are you staring at me like that?" He shook his head a little and grinned back at her. "Just thinking about the long and strange road we had to take to get here, that's all." She smiled and lifted one shoulder. "It was long, I'll give you that, but what was so strange about it?" He snorted with laughter. "You don't think it was strange? That two people meet over dead bodies, get kidnapped, shot at, blown up God knows how many times, bicker, separate, come back together and somehow, through all of it, fall in love?"

She laughed then, "Ok, fine, it was a little bit strange. Not the kind of courtship you see in the movies." She reached out and took his hand, tangling his fingers with hers. "But it worked for us, didn't it?" He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it softly. "Yeah, Bones, it looks like it did." Their eyes met and held, silently communicating as they always did until Booth jumped up and went to the stereo.

He pulled a CD out of the cabinet and dropped it into the player. He turned and said, "Bones? Do you remember what I wished for you after that case we had with the witches?" She grinned and nodded. "Of course I do, Booth. You wished for happiness." "Yes, but do you remember how we defined happiness?" She paused and closed her eyes briefly, returning to that night in the bar. She smiled softly and repeated his words, "Happiness;love, laughter, friendship, purpose... & a dance."

Booth hit play on the CD player and reached a hand to Brennan. "I'm hoping we've covered the rest, but I think the last one is still missing. Dance with me, Bones?" he asked softly. She took his hand and didn't resist as he pulled her in close. She heard the music start, but didn't recognize the song he'd chosen. He held her close, his arm tight around her waist, his hand holding her palm flat against his chest, over his heart. He swayed slowly as the song drifted over them. While he was not a huge fan of country music, this song had spoken to him when he'd first heard it years ago. It had always reminded him of her and now that she was finally his, it seemed even more appropriate.

"_Dancin' in the dark middle of the night _  
_Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight _  
_Emotional touch touchin' my skin _  
_And asking you to do what you've been doin' all over again _

_Oh it's a beautiful thing don't think I can keep it all in _  
_I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go_"

When it reached the chorus, he dipped his head, his lips close to her ear, and whispered the lyrics in time with the music.

_"It's your love _  
_It just does something to me _  
_It sends a shock right through me _  
_I can't get enough _  
_And if you wonder _  
_About the spell I'm under _  
_Oh it's your love"_

Brennan rested her forehead against his chest, letting him control their movement. She shivered as his breath hit her ear and she realized he was singing to her. She listened closely as he whispered the words, hearing all the meaning behind them and the emotion in his voice. They continued to rock slowly across the floor, his hand sliding slowly up and down her back as they moved.

As the next verse began, Booth pulled back slightly, finding her eyes with his. These words had particular meaning for him and he wanted her to see everything he was feeling as he continued to "sing" to her.

_"Better than I was, more than I am _  
_And all of this happened by taking your hand _  
_And who I am now is who I wanted to be _  
_And now that we're together, _  
_I'm stronger than ever _  
_I'm happy and free _

_Oh it's a beautiful thing, _  
_Don't think I can keep it all in _  
_If you asked me why I've changed, _  
_All I gotta do is say your sweet name_"

He watched as her lips trembled a little and her eyes glinted with the hint of tears. He reached up and stroked away a stray tear that had escaped down her cheek. She ducked her head, a little embarrassed at this display of emotion. Crying over a country song? Temperance Brennan? She heard him chuckle as he pulled her close again and they listened to the chorus repeat.

_"Oh it's a beautiful thing, _  
_Don't think I can keep it all in _  
_I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go _

_It's your love _  
_It just does something to me _  
_It sends a shock right through me _  
_I can't get enough _  
_And if you wonder _  
_About the spell I'm under, _  
_Oh it's your love _  
_It's your love, it's your love, it's your love"_

As the last few notes faded away, their bodies stilled and they simply held each other in the darkness. All was hushed and calm, nothing to disturb their peace. Emotions quieted, whatever tension there might have been eased and they simply existed, there, together, one.


End file.
